heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Davida Brazile
|history= Davida was created by engineers working for a covert program dubbed Chimera, with a goal to create the perfect physical, mental, and psychological commandos to be used for a wide variety of special ops assignments and missions. Davida, along with her brothers and sisters in the X7 group, was among the first successful prototypes. They were genetically-engineered at Chimera's highly advanced genetics labs by splicing together genetic samples taken from exceptional human specimens with a sample of animal DNA; Davida’s taken from the big cat animal family. Brought to term by a human surrogate, she was immediately taken from her birth mother, tattooed at the base of her neck with a barcode that identified her as X7-444G, and placed in the care of Chimera handlers. Housed and raised in the Chimera training facility in rural north Minnesota, the other X7 kids were her family, their bond strengthened by the shared experience of their tortured childhoods. Under the supervision of Colonel John C. Cornelsen the X7 children were trained in a variety of disciplines – academic, athletic, and martial – using techniques that were simply brutal. The method became harsher as the X7 kids matured, and the experiments designed to test their abilities was brutal, if not outright sadistic. One such experiment with 444G as the subject involved inflicting injuries and even shattering bones to test the limits of her body’s ability to regenerate and heal. Kept from the rest of the world, 444G often daydreamed of the people she read about in her lessons. She learned their languages, read about their cultures and the lands where they lived. She became fascinated by mythology and in particular by the figure of Bast, the Egyptian goddess, Mother of All Cats. She dreamed that Bast was her real mother who had sent her to Chimera to free the other children and put an end to Chimera. On a freezing snow-covered day, just days before her 10th birtday, 444G led 12 of her siblings to escape during an outdoor training exercise. The group managed to overcome or elude their guards, but for the chaos and snowy conditions 444G was separated from the others and became lost. Furthermore a keeper’s bullet sent her tumbling down a mountainside and into the freezing waters of Lake Superior. 444G woke to find herself in the home of a sympathetic Chimera nurse named Bren who helped tend to her injuries and then escape to the outside world. She gave herself the name Davida, after the Iron Butterfly song, and after a year of misadventures managed to get to North York, a suburb of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. There she was befriended by the Braziles, a childless couple who took her into their home and raised her like their own daughter. Once again, as she believed, Bast was looking out for her. She was introduced to the North York community as Davida Rae Park Brazile, orphaned niece of child psychologist Martin Brazile and his dance instructor wife Vera Park Brazile. It was not an easy adjustment, but Davida's true self eventually emerged as a playful, curious, and gifted, but also aloof, high-spirited, and unpredictable. She was physically astonishing, the embodiment of grace as exercised through her passions for dancing and gymnastics. Once approached by an Olympics scout Davida declined, preferring to continue living the simple life rather than take on a lifestyle that reminded her of Chimera. She was 14 years old when the simple life got a bit more complicated. Doctor’s and specialists could not determine the cause for Davida’s seizures or the long bouts of listlessness that followed. Scared for her life, the Brazilles' reached out to the nurse who helped Davida escape – Bren. Finding her wasn't easy, but once they did she pointed them to an X7 design flaw; the inability for their brains to create enough serotonin. Bren's orders to supplement Davida’s stores saved her life. Furthermore, her already peak human abilities leaped to superhuman class, making any plan for a simple life a complicated feat to pull off. Clearly she wasn't like other people; not like the slow-witted kids at school, not like the sedate adults who presumed to know what was best for her. Though grateful for her freedom, Davida quietly chafed under society rules. The only times she ever felt truly free were when she was in motion; dancing, running, leaping, and running wild through nearby woodlands. There was also the ever-present concern about her Chimera siblings. What happened to them? Where did they go and how could she find them? After graduating high school at ag 16, Davida went on to college to study dance and Interior Design, but those questions haunted her and then there was the growing sense that she was letting down her patron Bast. She skipped her graduation ceremony and chose instead to pack a bag and head back to Minnesota to once again ask Bren for help. Bren was gone and no trace of her left in the house. Before Davida could return home she was approached by a mysterious woman who claimed she could help find the other kids, but only for Davida's help in trade. Miss Cross once worked as a Chimera agent, but she left and went rogue. Now in the professional spy business, she was selling all sorts of secrets for profit to whomever was willing to pay her high fees. She wanted Davida to put all her ops training to work for her new venture; and in exchange she would provide her with the necessary tools, pay her extremely well, and give info on the whereabouts of the other 12 runaways. Davida agreed to Cross' terms and in the years since has evolved into a masterful spy with the codename Bastet. Espionage, theft, and information brokering are just a few of the illicit activities that have helped her to afford her lavish lifestyle and contact 3 of her Chimera siblings. Moreover, the opportunities to use her abilities without restraint or concern lit a fire in Davida and brought out her inner daredevil and thrillseeker, and a mercenary nature. She currently makes her home in New York City, NY, though her life as a spy takes her all over the world. }} Category:Character